The Agony And The Ecstasy
by lilangelita
Summary: This is a whatif fic I wrote after watching, The Waterbending Master. Please R&R!
1. Hello Stranger

The Agony And The Ecstasy

Chapter 1: Hello Stranger

A.N.: Ah, I couldn't help writing this after seeing, "The Waterbending Master." I just had to put this out there! Anyways, hopefully ya'll will like it and review like crazy! Please review and tell me if this sucks or not!

Summary: It's a "what-if" fic. What if Aang wasn't told he was the Avatar until he turned sixteen? And what if he went to the North Pole to find an engaged Katara?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

(FourMonths Before Wedding)  
"Oh, my god!" Isa exclaimed as she began fitting my wedding dress. "I can't believe you're getting married, Katara!"

I sighed and slightly moved my right leg so she wouldn't prick me with her sewing needle. "Neither can I."

Isa immediatly noticed my tone of voiceand I guess decided to change the subject for my sake. "Oh, that necklace is beautiful! Gaku sure knows how to make jewlerly."

"I guess . . ." I blinked and looked down at my neck. There it was, the necklace he had made for me to show that I was engaged. It was beautiful, but I hated it so much that I could only see it assomething rotten and vile. I detested it so much that if I could've, I would've ripped it off of my neck right in his face, but I couldn't. My family was depending on this stupid marriage and I couldn't let them down.

". . . Katara! Katara, I'm all done!" Isa yelled as she tried to get my attention with the wave of her hand in my face.

I blinked once again and then gazed at the mirror opposite from where I stood, I looked like a completely different person. I couldn't even recognize myself. After some time passed I whispered my thoughts to Isa and she just smiled brightly as she said, "I know, isn't it great?"

Her saying that just made me feel even worse than before, so much worse that I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I willingly let my tears flow down my cheeks, I didn't even care that Isa was watching. All that mattered was that my sadness was finally flowing out of my soul, and leaving my heart numb of all feelings. I didn't want to feel anything anymore . . . I didn't even want to exist.

"Oh, Katara . . ." Isa whispered softly and looked away sadly.

---------------------------------------

(Six Weeks Before Wedding)  
"Katara, I love you." Gaku whispered lovingly, giving my hand a slight squeeze under the table.

I forced a smile and then turned my head away quickly. I knew if I had stared any longer I would've ended up chocking him, for no reason at all.

See, we were at a feast held by both of our families. It was supposedly a feastmeant to unite us as an entire family, but it was mostly just a rehersal for our engagement party. I hated it. The whole time Gaku just stared at me and ate, sometimes even doing both at the same time. It was so dreadful thatI finally had to take a breather outside.

I excused myself, saying that I needed to take a breather, which in fact was true. Gaku wanted to follow, but I sat him back down politely. He frowned, but I guess understood and let me go. So, I slowly made my way towards Gaku's garden. It was reallya sight to behold, and always made me feel so much better than before. I smiled as I neared the garden and then sat on a nearby bench, which was close to my favorite kind of roses. Their smell always managed to sooth me. Then, out of nowhere, I heard Sokka's voice along with someone else's. I turned in time to see him entering the courtyard I was in with a shadowy figure.

At first sight Sokka jumped, but then slowly relaxed, realizing it was me. "Katara, I didn't recognize you, you look different." He said with a goofy grin as he neared the bench I was sitting on. "What're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Gaku?"

I frowned and cluchted at my dress from the seething anger I now had brewing inside of me. "I wanted to take a little breather, is that so wrong?"

Sokka sighed and plopped down next to me on the bench. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He whispered sadly and then turned around to look at the shadowy figure far off in the courtyard. "Hey, come on, I want you to meet my sister."

I blinked and looked over at the shadowy figure, who was now making his way towards the seat next to me on the bench. Once the figure was in front of me I smiled sincerely. It was a young boy, about my age, with the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life plastered on his face. His smile made my smile grow larger, it was just so contagious.

"Hi, I'm Aang." He said cheerfully, that huge smile of his still plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Aang, I'm Katara." I replied happily.

-----------I know it's really short, but if you guys really like it the next chapters will be much longer. Anyways, please review! I really want to know what you think!


	2. I'd Rather Go Blind

The Agony And The Ecstasy Chapter 2: I'd Rather Go Blind

A.N.: I know this took me awhile, but finally it's here! I worked on it for a long time so hopefully it turned out alright. And hopefully I'll be flooded with reviews XD. Anyways, writing this chapter made me realize that my best friend's dad died the day after Avatar premiered (he died in Feb. 22.) I don't know why I never noticed it before. That day is still fresh in my mind and I still can't believe that he's gone for good. I just felt so compeled to write about this (so off topic!) because while I finished writing this chappie my best friend came over to my house drunk and crying. It was like 10: 00 p.m. when she came over, she reeked of alcohol and she was crying about her dad. It made me think about him, too and well . . . I cried. I never had a real father and he treated me just like I was one of his daughters. I truly do miss him . . . Anyways, before I ramble on even more (it's like a page out of my diary!XP) I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to him. On with the story!

Mystic Water Bender3: XD Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter!

alliwantislove: Sorry it's so late!

------------This chappie is set a couple of weeks after they're meeting and will alternate in POV between Aang and Katara. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender so quit making me remind you! Waa!

Aang POV

I was standing by the shore of the North Pole when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, I instantly knew it was her. I patiently waited until she was right behind me to turn around. She was absolutely beautiful--just like always.

"Aang," She whispered my name so softly that had I not been so intent on her I probably would've missed it as she began to fidget with her hands. "I-I'm going to marry Gaku soon--"

"I know, Sokka already explained it to me." I interrupted with an automatic frown at the mere mention of Gaku's name.

She sighed and bowed her head down with a sadness I hadn't seen before. "Did he tell you that I'm marrying Gaku in two weeks?"

"What!" I exclaimed, not being able to control the anger that was quickly building up inside of me. "Why so soon!"

Katara brought her head up and gave me the saddest smile ever. "That doesn't matter. I just . . . wanted to let you know, Aang."

After she told me that I couldn't help but hug her. I hugged her like never before. Just seeing her face so downcast and sad was all the reason I needed for hugging her like I did. And luckily for me this time she didn't push me away. Instead she just whimpered softly and held onto me so tightly that it hurt. However, I didn't mind the pain. So long as I was close to her, I had no complaints.

-----------------------------

Katara POV

It had only been a couple of weeks since I first met Aang and I already loved him. I felt so pathetic. Having him so close but yet so far made me feel even worse about marrying Gaku. It made me realize that I'd have to not only deal with a loveless marriage but also with my heart yearning for another . . . Because of that sometimes I silently wished that I had never met Aang in the first place.

"Katara, are you alright?" Isa asked me after dinner without Gaku's family was over. "You seemed really down during dinner."

I breathed out and slowly began making my way towards one of the central waterbending training grounds. "I'm fine -- just a little tired."

Isa frowned and decided to walk beside me. "I thought you'd be happier with Gaku's family missing dinner."

I stiffened up and stopped walking to stare at Isa. She was my best friend, we knew each other better than anyone else did and because of that I already knew that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her the truth about why I was so down. "I told Aang that I'm going to marry Gaku in two weeks."

"B-But that's not true, is it!" Isa shrieked out from surprise.

"No, I lied to him." Just hearing those words coming out of my mouth made me want to cry, I couldn't imagine how Aang would feel if he were to somehow find out the truth.

"Why would you do such a thing, Katara?" She whispered softly in astonishment. "He loves you."

I paused slightly to regain some composure before finally answering. "It's because he loves me that I lied . . . I don't want him to be there when I do marry Gaku."

"Do you really think that he'll leave before the two weeks are over?" Isa asked, slightly angry. "He'll want to stay with you until you do finally marry Gaku, which may I remind you won't be for awhile."

"I'll make him leave before then." I sighed and shut my eyes tightly. "I'll do whatever it takes so long as he doesn't watch me marry Gaku . . . It's for the best."

"Are you sure, Katara? What if you end up regretting this decision later on?" Isa said after some silence between us had passed.

"I won't, but if I do I'll just have to live with it."

------------------------------

Aang POV

I was almost done with mastering waterbending, which meant that I'd have to leave the North Pole soon and miss Katara's wedding. A part of me wanted to leave so I wouldn't have to see that bastard Gaku wrap his arms around Katara like she was his, but another part of me wanted to stay with Katara and be there for her when she needed me. In my mind I knew that I couldn't stay and that it wasn't right for me to love her the way I did, but my heart thought otherwise.

I sighed and unknowingly whispered her name out loud, "Katara . . ."

"Huh?" Sokka stared at me in confusion as he stopped polishing his boomerang. "Did you say somethin', Aang?"

I blinked out of my daze and blushed slightly at the fact that I had been daydreaming about Katara once again. "Uh, no, nothing."

Then I realized what a perfect chance it was to ask Sokka about Katara's marriage at the very moment. "Hey, Sokka, can I ask you something?"

Sokka didn't stop polishing his boomerang, but instead gave me a nod to continue. "Sure."

But, just as I was about to ask him Katara suddenly came bursting in.

"Aang!" She yelled, out of breath.

I instantly stood right up and went to her side. "Katara, what's wrong!"

She looked at me and then at Sokka who was giving her a curious stare until she finally turned back to me. "I-I, uh . . . was wondering if you wanted to take a walk before going to sleep?"

I blinked at her, unsure of what to say, but positive that I wanted to take that walk with her.

"You should go, Gaku and his family are probably asleep by now." Sokka said after a long period of silence. "They always tend to sleep really early."

I blinked at Sokka before turning back around towards Katara, who was looking at me with pleading eyes. How could I say no when she was looking at me like that?

"O-okay." I agreed with a small smile.

-----------------------------------

Katara POV

Ooh, I had done it now. I was only trying to prevent Aang from finding out the truth and now here I was walking with him -- at night. I tried to take in deep breaths before turning to him when he suddenly grabbed my hand. I gasped at the touch. His hand was so rough and callused from years of training but yet so soft and filled with warmth. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't right to be holding hands with him in public but at the moment I didn't care. Without even knowing it I held his hand tightly in my own and he gave a slight squeeze back.

Then he abruptly spun me around and forced me to look into his eyes as he whispered softly. "I love you, Katara."

My eyes widened in shock and before I had anytime to react he kissed me. He kissed me so passionately that I completely forgot where I was and kissed him right back. It was the best feeling in the world and I didn't want it to end. His kiss was much more different than Gaku's -- it was filled with love. And I began to cry, tears sliding down my cheeks while I continued to kiss Aang back with a passion that I had never felt before in my life. I cried for lying to him and betraying his trust, but most of all I cried for the love we couldn't have.

It was a bittersweet kiss.

-----------End! Was it worth the wait? Please review and tell me, I'd love to know!

"Everybody's somebody's fool and your no exception to the rule." 


End file.
